


Athos Bleeding for Buckeye01

by lluviayui



Series: Part 3 of the Double Trouble series [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok Ok I had to do this before I draw Porthos and I will redo again the other sketches of Aramis and D'Artagnan with more detail if I have the chance later on but I really got inspired when I read the chapter "So Much Blood" from the story "Promises to keep" by Buckeye01 where the so called "doctor" is bleeding out Athos while he is drugged.. This is kind of how I imagined the scene.. jejeje<br/>Hopefully you like it Buckeye01!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos Bleeding for Buckeye01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/XWlLVUj)


End file.
